


In eyes not yet created

by aeoleus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Fluff, I don't even know i just that the whole vanta black debacle was hilarious, Law School, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: Note: By clicking on this work you confirm that you are not Anish Kapoor, you are in no way affiliated to Anish Kapoor, you are not reading this work on behalf of Anish Kapoor or an associate of Anish Kapoor. To the best of your knowledge, information and belief this work will not make it's way into that hands of Anish Kapoor.Alternatively titled: John's trying to paint a portrait of Alex, but can't seem to get the color of his eyes right.





	

Alex loved John. 

He loved the freckles that dotted his skin like so many constellations. He loved his green eyes (“as green as a fresh-pickled toad!” Herc liked to sing, usually as he was dodging John’s punches.) He loved the ink-black curls that would escape his bun and fall about his face. He loved how his hands would be speckled with bright paint when he came home from art school, yellows and reds and deep, dark blues. He loved his wry, sarcastic humor that went straight above most people’s heads. He loved his knowledge on the most obscure subjects. He loved John. 

 

Yes, Alex even loved this: sitting atop a counter at John’s studio, studying for a public policy test while John attempted to finish up a painting for his senior show next week. 

“Hey.” 

Alex looked up from the one sentence on healthcare that he’d been reading over and over, and found John intently staring at him. A dash of orange paint tipped his nose. 

“What?” He asked. 

“C’mere.” John beckoned with a paintbrush. Good excuse for a study break. Alex hopped off the counter and went over to John. 

“What?” He repeated. John shushed him, staring directly into his eyes. 

“John?” 

“Shut up, Alex.” 

“You’re creeping me out.” 

“It’s your eyes.” John said cryptically.

“I do  _ have _ eyes, if that's what you're asking.” 

“No, stupid.” 

“Okay, then, what about them?” 

John waved his paintbrush in the air. 

“I gotta see them properly to mix ‘em properly.” 

“Mix them?” Alex said, confused. 

“Mix their color.” John gestured at his palate. A dozen browns, warm and rich and deep, dotted the plate. “None of them are right!” 

“But why do you need to…” 

Alex looked at the canvas. John had painted him. He had painted Alex, sitting at a desk. He was smiling brightly, bits of hair were falling from his bun. Law books were piled around him, an empty coffee cup by his arm. Sunlight lit up his face. So that’s how John saw him. Beautifully. 

“I…” Alex turned to John. “I love it.” 

John grinned. 

“Thought you might. I’ve been trying to think of a good snarky title. My teacher grades me better when my titles are funny.” 

“How about “ ‘Portrait of the 52nd President of the United States as a Young Man’?” 

“How about ‘Future Cynicist in Training’?” John teased. 

“Not sure  _ future _ is too accurate.” Alex laughed. 

“This is true.” John turned to the painting. “I like it, too, but it’s the eyes!” 

Painted Alex’s face was indeed missing irises. 

“Your eyes are just-” John made a frustrated hand gesture. “Too hard to capture!” 

“They’re literally just brown, John. Brown. As in 'squeeze dark brown paint from a tube and put it on the canvas’ brown. 

“Not true.” John shook his head. “They’re warm. Kinda gold. Chocolate? I don't know, exactly. They’re just the brownest eyes I’ve ever seen. Anish Kapoor wouldn't be allowed to buy it, if I could ever mix the pigment right.” 

“Uh…” Alex gave him a look. “What?” 

“Y’know, Anish Kapoor.” 

“No, no, I don't know. I go to law school, John.” 

“Well, it’s actually relevant to law.” John said defensively. “Anish Kapoor! He has the rights to the blackest black in the world, so he got banned from buying the pinkest pink in the world. But besides the point.” 

“Ah, yes. The point.” Alex teased. 

“ _ The point, _ ” John emphasized. “Is that your eyes are beautiful, and I don't know if I can capture them correctly.” 

“You already have.” Alex pointed to a particularly gold shade of brown. “I like that one.” 

“Yeah…” John studied it. “If I darkened it a bit…” He looked back up at Alex. “It’s perfect.” 

“Aren't you lucky you have me?” Alex said. He hopped back on the counter and watched John begin to mix the paint again. 

“The luckiest.” John murmured. 


End file.
